Unforgivable Truth
by awkwordbunny331
Summary: Carrie's life is a living hell her parents died in a car crash Mina left for College 2 years ago and Carrie lives with her older brother Kyle which is on drugs and alcohol and very abusive she left her band and now she doesn't have or does she? she hangs out with Corey but she's in love with him but the question raises does he love her too? Or will he leave her like everyone else
1. Carrie's New Life

**Me: YAY MY FIRST STORY EVER!**

**Kyle: Whatever**

**Me: Will you stop being being negative for once**

**Laney: He's right ya know**

**Me: Shut up Laney**

**Corey: Is this story about me and Carrie?**

**Me: Yeah you guys are my favorite couple**

**Carrie: *blushes* **

**Corey: *blushes***

**Kon: When do we get pizza?**

**Me: Where did you come from?**

**Kon: Your back door was opened **

**Me: WAIT WHAT! *runs to the back door***

**Kin: Where's awkwordbunny331? **

**Kim: Ran to the back door and eating a yogurt**

**Me: Where's Konnie? **

**Konnie: Here I am **

**Me: Someone read the proclaimtion **

**Laney, Lenny, Kon, Konnie, Kim, Kin: NOT IT!**

**Corey&Carrie: *****blushing***awkwordbunny331 doesn't own anything except Kyle and other people in the class 

**Me: awwwww**

**Corey&Carrie: Shut up**

**Kim:** **On with the story **

Carrie's P.O.V.

Hi my name is Caroline Beff and I'm going to be telling my story. I fell in love with someone I never should have his name is Corey Riffen. I know stupid but I can't help it every time I take a look at him my heart beats really fast. When I think about my heart beats even faster I tried to get over him but I can't, I even tried going to a therapist but that costs a lot of money. I can't seem to talk to anyone about this and I have nobody to turn to my parents died in a car crash, Mina left for college 2 years ago and the house is all left to me and my brother Kyle. He was my brother who ran away 10 years ago and I found out 5 years agothat I had a brother. I tried telling him how I feel and no words came out. Anyway now I'm 16 and I want to be able to move out and live on my own I'm tired of sharing the house with Kyle all he does is smoke, drink and uses drugs I know right anyway I'm headed to school right now and its 8 in the morning and class starts in 30 minutes and I'm not even close to being dressed. I dressed as fast as I can and ran out the door I forgot my backpack and I saw Kyle drinking beer and he looked angry. "What the fuck do you whore." I felt like my heart broke a little I didn't know what to do I looked at him with sadness in my eyes. "You didn't answering my fucking question what the hell were you looking at?" "Nothing." I answered quietly "What I can't hear you speak up bitch." he yelled I looked at him. Scared if he was going to hurt me. Not the first time I have the bruise to show when usually he's this tense someones going to get hurt most likely me. "I said nothing I'm not staring at you" I said louder he smiled creepily and went to the kitchen I remember his soda I drank last night I didn't know it belonged to him. I didn't know what to at that point I grabbed my backpack and ran out the door. Kyle ran after me and I ran toward the old abandoned church and stayed there for 14 minutes. Until Kyle left me alone I had 12 minutes to get to school I ran and I got mud all over the back of my white Nikes. Oh I forgot what I was wearing a white t-shirt with a black skirt and white Nikes. I got to class and I saw Corey sitting with Laney giggling and laughing I felt like my heart was hurting he looked really hot he was wearing a black t-shirt with black skinny jeans and black and white nikes and his black skater beanie. I felt a little embarrassed to be wearing what I'm wearing I was sitting down and pretended to ignore Corey even though it was hard. I couldn't so I just gave up. Then Mr. Rand the chemistry teacher came in.

"Good morning students I have great news I have assign seats for you" the whole class groaned

"First I'll take attendance"

"Kelly"

"Here"

"Tyler"

"Here"

"Laney"

"Here"

"Kon"

"Here"

"Taylor"

"Here"

"Caroline"

"Here" I said in a low voice

"Corey"

"Here" he said in a monotone

"Kin"

"Here"

"Lenny"

"Here"

"Konnie"

"Here"

"Kim"

"Here"

"Justin"

"Here"

"Casey"

"Zoey"

"Here"

"Good that's about everyone Now to tell you your assign seats whoever it is get up and sit next to them"

"Laney Lenny, Konnie Kon, Kim Kin, Zoey Tyler, Taylor Casey, Justin Kelly, Corey Caroline now get up and go to you assign seat."

I saw Corey walk toward me and I panicked and took a deep breath I then looked up and he was right there.

"Hey Newman" he said I haven't been called that for 1 years I then remembered something

_flashback_

_I was going to practice and when I got there the gang was giving me the cold shoulder. I didn't know what they were upset about. _

_"Hey guys what's wrong?" I asked they glared at me Kim looked pissed Konnie was upset and Lenny gave me the I don't give a fuck face. I got confused and looked at them their eyes were filled with hatred and sadness. I didn't know why they were acting like this. _

_"What's wrong guys?" I asked they glared at me I felt my heart a little sting. _

_"Do you have feelings for Riffen?" Lenny asked meanly I couldn't lie I felt like I was chocking. _

_"How do you guys know?" I asked them Kim looked down Konnie looked around and Lenny looked guilty. _

_"We read your diary" Lenny said still looking guilty I glared at all of them and I got very pissed _

_"YOU READ MY DIARY!" I screamed they looked down I stormed out of the practice room and that was the last time I interacted with them. _

_End of flashback_

I looked at Corey and my heart pounded really fast I didn't know what to do at that point.

"Hey" I replied quietly he looked confused

"Are you ok?" he asked I didn't even bother to reply I looked at the teacher and was giving a lecture then I went to history then french then I walked home. Kyle was waiting for me in the front porch. I walked to the front porch and Kyle glared at me I didn't know what to do at that point. I ran inside the house while Kyle ran after me.

"Where do you think your going bitch." He yelled I ran as fast as I could to my room he knocked on the door really hard and

_To be continued..._

Me: What do you think?

Kim: I think it's great

Me: Thanks Kim

Kyle: I don't really care

Me: Would you shut up

Corey: Do me and and Carrie ever kiss in this

Me: Yeah like a billion times

Carrie: *blushes* why did you write a story about us?

Me: Because I can and I love you guys as a couple the same way I love Sarah Hyland and Matt Prokop as a couple I hope they get married one day.

Kyle: I could care less

Me: That's it you little insensitive jerk I'm going to strangle you *chasing Kyle around the house*

Kon: Have a good day


	2. Mina's Back

**Me: Chapter 2 yay **

**Kyle****: Whatever**

**Me: I swear to god I will slap you to next tuesday**

**Kyle: Why are you so vicious**

**Me: I'm not vicious just towards you**

**Carrie: Why do you guys fight all the time**

**Kyle: Because she has the thing for me sorry but I don't feel the same way**

**Me: Ugh I hate you so much**

**Kyle: Don't hate babe**

**Me: That's it you idiot I will literally murder you and of course I don't like you I hate you**

**Kyle: Wow harsh**

**Carrie: Where's Corey?**

**Kyle: Why do you like him?**

**Carrie: Shut up Kyle**

**Me: Exactly why I don't like him and Carrie, Corey is right behind you**

**Carrie *turns around* When you get over here**

**Corey: I have my ways**

**Kim: So who are the couples**

**Me: CoreyXCarrie LennyXLaney KonXKonnie KimXKin MinaXNick TrinaXOC**

**Konnie: When is Mina coming in the story**

**Me: Around this chapter or chapter 3**

**Mina: Hey guys**

**Nick: Nick Mallory's asking why am I being paired with Mina?**

**Mina: Why are you asking you don't like me?**

**Nick: No it's just-**

**Mina: Just leave me alone Nick *runs away***

**Nick: Wait Mina *runs after her***

**Me: That's awkword anyway someone read the proclaimation**

**Laney&Lenny: awkwordbunny331 doesn't own anything**

**Corey: On with the story**

Carrie's P.O.V.

I ran up the stairs and Kyle chased me up the stairs I panicked and ran to the bathroom and locked it he was knocking so hard then eventually broke down the door. "Whore now tell me where you've been all day" I couldn't reply to him he smiled creepily and grabbed the broom and him my back with it. I tried to get up but he kicked my rib cage he then hurt me again with the broom. He then got the lamp form the room and repeatingly hitting it on me I fell to the ground. "Get up you bitch GET UP!" He grabbed my hair and pulled me toward the wall. I couldn't move the last the I felt was my back being hit by the lamp again.

_4 hours later..._

I woke up in the same spot and I went downstairs and saw Kyle sleeping with the T.V. on he smelled like beer, tequila, vodka and whiskey I looked at him disgustingly. He woke up and said to me

"Slut now tell me where you've been all day" I looked at and and answered very quietly

"School"

"Why were you at school?" he asked

"So I can get a better education" I said he smiled creepily and I didn't know what to do he then grabbed the remote then threw it at me I ran and dodged it and ran out the front door he chased after me I ran down the alley way and hid behind the wall Kyle kept running forward and I saw Corey walking down the street I ran towards him. He looked confused then shocked when he looked at my face.

"Carrie what happened?" he asked I saw Kyle running I grabbed Corey's hand and pulled him toward his house and locked the door.

"Well... it's a complicated story" I said to him he looked curious and adorable.

"I'm waiting" He said I took a deep breath and told him about my parents, Mina, Kyle, and my band.

"I'm so sorry Carrie I didn't know" he said with a sympathetic voice I began to cry Corey wrapped his arms around me and I cried on his chest he just held me.

"I have no one Corey everyone always leaves me everyone always does" I kept crying on his chest he didn't seem to mind.

"Hey I"m going to always be here for you I promise" he said I looked at him and he looked at me and smiled then he leaned in then I did too then eventually our lips touched then he broke the kiss I smiled then he smiled back.

"To be honest that was my first kiss" I admitted he smiled and said.

"Glad to be your first kiss" I smiled then we watched a movie called Endless Love. I fell asleep on his chest and I woke up on a nice soft bed I saw the room it was so pretty black and white walls a huge black bed and a huge mirror I like his room. I walked around the house and it is huge like 3 mansions combined I got lost. I got a text from Mina I smiled because I missed my sister so much.

**M- Hey Carrie I'm coming from college in a few hours please be home so I can see you again**

**C- Mina I missed you so much I hope you are done with college forever**

**M- I'm done I got my Maters Degree **

**C- Really that's awesome I'm really happy for you **

**M- Thank Care there's something I need to tell you **

**C- Ok tell me when you get home see ya then Mina**

**M- See ya Care **

I smiled at the text it's the 2 time I smiled at today I'm really proud of my sister I was still wondering around until I felt to very strong hands wrap around my waist I panicked then turned around it was Corey I smiled at him and he said

"Good morning sunshine" I smiled the frowned wait it's morning?

"What's wrong" He asked I said

"Wait it's morning?" I asked he nodded I remembered Kyle I got scared then grabbed my shoes then ran out the door. I ran all the way home and I saw Kyle still sleeping I sighed in relive I checked the clockin the living room to see what time it is and it was 9:37 I waited an 1 hour for Mina and she still hasn't shown up. I walked around the house and saw 4 bottles of vodka next to Kyle I rolled my eyes. _What a surprise _I thought I heard knocking on the door I quickly ran t the door and saw Mina standing there she looked completely different she was wearing her glasses as usual and she was wearing a blue long sleeve shirt with a white vest and blue skirt and white high heels she looked like she was a model. I smiled and hugged my sister I missed her so much I couldn't remember the last time I saw Mina.

"Mina!" I yelled

"Carrie" She yelled back we hugged again I smiled and tears ran down my face.

"I missed you so much" I said

"I missed you too" she said we broke the hug and invited her inside Kyle was awake.

"Look the two whores are reunited once again" I felt my heart drop to my stomach

"Kyle what happened to you?" Mina asked worried

"Kaylee cheated on me with a prick then I resulted to drugs and alcohol that's what happened" he said in a sad tone I didn't know she did that to him.

"Kyle is that why you hurt me is it because of Kaylee?" I asked he nodded he still looked pissed off. I felt really bad for him I'm sure he never meant to hurt me.

"I'm sorry Carrie I really am" He said he really meant it I could tell.

"It's ok Ky I'm sure you never meant it" he smailed then got up and hugged me I hugged him back.

Me: There's more drama on the way and I added Kaylee because I wanted Kyle to have a reason on why he's drinking

Kyle: I hate this story

Me: Shut the hell up Kyle

Kyle: When did you get so rude? I'm so proud of you

Me: *rolls my eyes* Did Mina and Nick make up yet?

Nick: Nope she won't even look at me

Lenny,Laney,Konnie,Kon,Kin,Kim,Corey,Carrie,Mina,Kyle and Me: *looking at Nick Mallory like WTF*

Nick: Why is everyone staring at me?

Me: You didn't talk in third person

Nick: Oh I don't know why I'm not talking in third person

Trina: DID I HEAR NICK MALLORY!

Nick: I gotta bye guys

Mina: Bye guys I have to go to work

Nick: Mina wait *grabs her arm and kisses her*

Mina: *pushes him away and runs*

Nick: *chases her*

Trina: *screaming at Mina while chasing Nick and Mina*

Kyle: Go Mina

Me: *slaps Kyle on back of the head*

Kyle: Ow what was that for

Me: *rolls my eyes*

Carrie: have a nice day people


	3. Kyle and Annabell

**Me: I'm curious did Mina and Nick make up?**

** Nick: I kissed her and she still isn't even talking to me **

**Mina: Hey guys **

**Nick: Mina I'm so sorry I know I shouldn't have never said that I'm really sorry ok**

** Mina: It's fine Nick -**

** Nick: *kisses her***

**Kyle****: Ugh get a room**

**Me: *slaps him on the back of the head***

**Kon seriously when do we get pizza**

**Me: Someone has got to put a bell on you**

**Kin: On with the story**

Carrie's P.O.V.

I sat down with Mina and discussed stuff with her on how I kissed Corey and left and she talked about her college but I eventually caught up with my sister and it was pretty awesome spending time with her then I remembered something she needed to tell me.

"Mina what was it you needed to tell me?" She was stroking her chin like an invisible beard

"Oh yeah I'm in love with Nick Mallory" I squealed and hugged her

"Your in love with Nick Mallory OMG" I smiled at my sister Kyle just smirked

"You owe me 30 dollars Care" I rolled my eyes and took 30 dollars out of my purse

"Wait you guys but if I'll ever fall for Nick?"

"Yup" we said in unison l smirked

"Who were you in love with Kyle?" I asked he looked down

"To be honest I'm in love this girl named Annabell" I smiled I knew he wasn't in love with Kaylee

"I knew it when she talks you never ever listen to her when she has a secret you never listen or when she's wants to hang out you reject her but why were you on drugs and alcohol?" I asked he sighed

"Because of Annabell I never thought she deserved a guy like me so I told her we can't be friends then she got all angry and that was the last time I ever talked to her"

"I'm sorry Kyle" I said in a sympathetic voice gave him a hug

"Come on Kyle let's go find her" Mina said confidently I agreed with her he smiled

"You guys are the best sisters a guy could ask for"

"We know" Me and Mina said in unison I smiled and I had great siblings I ran to get better l cloths for Kyle a nice blue t-shirt with blue jeans and blue Nikes I combed his blue hair to make it look like a good boy look and he looked really good. I then grabbed him a blue leather coat then I pulled him outside and Mina started the car.

"Ky where does she live" Mina asked

"31 Helium street" Mina drove really fast and Kyle was surprised I just smirked. After 10 minutes we were there I was so surprised and this girl lived like all the way at the other side of town I was shocked and Kyle's jaw dropped. We saw Annabell she looked really beautiful she had long blonde hair and was wearing a green shirt with a green skirt and green Nikes I understand why Kyle thought she wasn't good enough for him.

"Go get your girl Ky" Mina cheered on I smiled

"You can do it now go get your girl" I cheered on as he walked out of the car and walked over to her.

Kyle's P.O.V.

I really do have the best sisters in history I walked over to Annabell as she continued to go inside of her house.

"Annabell wait up" she glared at me I felt my heart sting a little

"What do yo want Kyle" she glared I couldn't say anything until she walked away. I grabbed her arm she turned around and glared at me.

"An I'm so sorry I thought I was good enough for you not even to be friends I guess I used Kaylee to see if you were going to be jealous but now I know I was being stupid so will you please take me back?" I pleaded she looked down I finally had the guts to say something I should'v said a long time

"I love you" I said she smiled

"Oh my god, I love you too" I then leaned in for a kiss as soon as my lips touched her she wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped my arms around her small waist she tasted like cherry. I smiled knowing I had the best sisters in the world and the best girlfriend in the world.

**Me: what do you think 2 chapters in one day?**

**Kyle: Horrible just a waste of time**

**Me: THAT'S IT YOU JERK *chases Kyle around the house***

**Corey: Have a good day**


	4. Carrie's Drama

**Me: Yay thank guys for supporting me to write this story**

**Kyle: I don't give 2 shits**

**Me: I will literally murder you**

**Laney: Doesn't anyone notice I was gone for a chapter **

**Me: Nope not really**

**Corey: Hey Lanes**

**Kon: Seriously wen do we get pizza**

**Me: Fine I'll order pizza later**

**Kon: Yay**

**Kin: Hey guys I just made something that will make someone stop talking for 36 hours **

**Me: Try it on Kyle**

**Kyle: Shut up**

**Kin: Ok**

**Kyle: Wait what?**

**Kin: *tries it on Kyle***

**Me: Thanks Kin**

**Kin: No problem**

**Me: Someone read the proclaimation **

**Kin&Kim: awakwordbunny331 doesn't own anything other than Kyle **

**Laney: On with the story!**

Carrie's P.O.V.

I was walking down the street and saw Nick Mallory talking to Mina how classical. I went to the store to buy Arizona fruit punch After I bought it I saw Corey heading towards a brunette girl she looked extremely excited. Anyway after she looked at me and she kissed Corey the strangest thing is he kissed back I just stood there until she waved to me goodbye Corey turned and saw me I just walked away from the scene. I felt someone grab my arm causing me to turn around.

"Carrie wait please" He pleaded I glared at him and continued to walk then I just ran away.

Mina's P.O.V.

I saw Carrie crying and running away I decided to run after my sister but I felt someone grab my arm I didn't know what to do at that point so I turned around and I saw Nick Mallory I just pulled him off of me and ran to my sister. I ran all the way home and saw Kyle comforting Carrie I sat next to her and hugged her.

"Carrie What's wrong?" Kyle asked concerned

"Carrie please tell us what's wrong" I asked

"Corey cheated on me" She said in between sobs

I felt sorry for her so I decided to march over there and give Corey a piece of my mind. I pulled Carrie's arm and took her to the car and drove towards Corey's house. I got to Corey's house and he was in the house I continued to barge over the I pulled Carrie's arm. I kicked down his door and Nick Mallory was with Trina cuddling I felt my heart sting a little I saw Corey with his hand on his face. After I kicked down the door everyone jumped up I was literally about to attack Corey but Kyle held me back.

"Why'd you cheat on my sister you have to have a god damn reason why I shouldn't kill you" I yelled at him

"Mina calm down let me do all the talking" Kyle said carefully

"WHY'D CHEAT ON MY LITTLE SISTER YOU BASTERED" He screamed

"I never meant it that girl was my ex-girlfriend Chealsey I wanted to let her down easy so she kissed me one last time so I just agreed I never meant to hurt Carrie" He said I got so freaking pissed I wanted to tackle him so bad but when I was about to Kyle just picked me up over his shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN I WANT TO KILL THIS SON OF A BITCH" Kyle didn't listen

"Damn Mina when you get to violent" Trina said

"Now pour me a cup of water chop-chop" That's when I snapped I got Kyle to put me down I wanted to strangle her but Kyle grabbed my waist then carried me over his shoulder again I was hitting his back but he wouldn't budge.

"Sorry Corey now will you explain that to Carrie please" Kyle said

"She's in the the car now Kyle will you please put me down." I said he put me down I just sat on the couch took of my high heels off. Nick was looking at me and I sorta got creeped out then I checked my phone to see it was 5:15 I was 15 nitunes late for work.

"Bye guys I have to get to work see ya" I grabbed my shoes and walked out the door I felt someone right behind me I didn't bother to look then I felt someone grab my arm. It was Nick Mallory I felt my heart beat really fast I didn't know what to do at this point.

"Nick Mallory's asking your Mina Beff aren't you the girl that never talks in college" I nodded

"You looked pretty vicious"

"I'm only violent when someone messes with me, my sister or my brother" I said calmly

"Ok anyway do you maybe want to go to dinner sometimes?" He asked hopefully

"Wait wearn't you the one that was cuddling with Trina?" I asked he looked down

"Yeah about that..." he trailed off

"She threatned she will sue me for cheating on her" wait what?

"I don't get it"

"She said she'll pay my college bills if I go out with her"

"Oh..." I said then I thought about it then I looked up

"Sure" I said he smiled

"Great what time?"

"7:30?" I smiled

"Yeah" He smiled I smiled back this time I knew it was going to be different.

Me: That was cute

Kyle: mmmph

Me: Life's good

Annabell: What happened to Kyle?

Me: Something...

Annabell: Thanks

Me: Don't mention it

Corey: have a good day people


	5. Authors Note

**Me: Hey guys sorry I couldnt update**

**Kyle: I want pizza**

**Me: Shut up Ky**

**Kyle: Nope**

**Me: *rolls my eyes* anayway I'm putting this story on hold for a while**

**Kyle: Nooooooo!**

**Me: Why are you so upset?**

**Kyle: Corey ordered pizza and it got cold**

**Me: *whispers* Dumpass wait whered he get the money from?**

**Kyle: Your wallet**

**Me: WAIT WHAT?**

**Lenny: Have a good day people**

**Me: You actually talk?**

**Lenny: Um...**

**Kyle: Whatever I'm out of here**

**Me: COREY WHERE ARE YOU**

**Laney: Have a good day people**


	6. The Truth

**Me: I'm the worst person on earth I just abandoned this story and I really really like it I'm sorry!**

**Annabell: It's ok we forgive you**

**Me: Thanks Annabell**

**Kyle: You just noticed your a horrible person?**

**Me: Shut up Kyle**

**Kyle: I would but who will annoy you?**

**Me: I really hate you**

**Kyle: Yeah right *rolls his eyes***

**Me: What do you mean yeah right you are such a pain in the-**

**Corey: ENOUGH I'M DYING TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS IN THE STORY!**

**Me: Yikes wow ok go on with the story Annabell read the proclaimer**

**Annabell: On with the story!**

* * *

Carrie's P.O.V.

I've been depressed lately and I can't seem to go on with my life. There's not one thought that Corey's not in and sometimes I feel like maybe he didn't like me at all. I heard someone knocking on my door and I quickly dried my tears.

"Come in." I said

Mina came out looking at me with sympathy I looked at me hands which are down in my lap. She sighed and walked over to me and placed an arm over me and I started to cry on her shoulder. She just comforted me while I cried and cried on on her shoulder. She didn't say anything because it will make me feel even more awful than I already should. Once I calmed down she seemed to be comforting me through all the way I knew she'll always be there for me.

"Mina your the best sister I could ever have." She smiled and hugged me.

"Your just realizing this now?" She asked playfully and we laughed Kyle came in the room and smiled at me.

"You seem to be cheering up." I nodded.

"Because I have the best brother and sister in the world." I said with a grin then Kyle checked his phone.

"Do you guys wanna watch a movie downstairs?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah that sounds cool." Mina said

"I'll choose the movie." I said

"I'll get the popcorn." Mina said

"And I'll get the soda." Kyle said we ran downstairs and got the items.

"Alright Care what movie?" Kyle asked

"A horror movie." Mina nodded.

"What's it called?" Mina asked I looked at them.

"The House At The End Of The Street." I said

They nodded eagerly and I smiled and put on the movie. It was frightening and cool and there are some parts that I even laughed at. It was fun spending time with my sister and brother we haven't done this in a while. Kyle suddenly looked guilty of something and he turned to Mina.

"Mina I think it's time to tell Carrie." They looked guilty and looked at me.

"Carrie we need to tell you something..." Mina trailed off. "well you see remember when mom and dad died those weren't our biological parents." I looked at them to continue.

"Mom is an drug attic and dad had leukemia and we were taken away from mom. Dad died 1 year after we were taken away we got adopted by Steve and Rachel they died from a car crash and we are still living the story." I looked at them for a split second and ran away to my room shutting the door. I heard Mina scream my name.

"CARRIE WAIT!" She screamed

I locked the door and didn't care about anything or anyone at this point, then I saw the text message from my phone I picked my phone up and read it.

**Corey: Care I'm so sorry that was my ex-girlfriend Stacy and I broke up with her the same day. She wanted a kiss goodbye and I said no then she just kissed me and you came I swear with all my heart I didn't kiss her back. **

I looked at the text message and ran out the door to the front door. I ran as fast as I could to Corey's house and I didn't care if my legs were tired I just began running to his house. I got there I knocked on the door and saw Corey standing there shocked.

"Hey..." I trailed off he looked at me.

"Hi..." He also trailed off.


End file.
